G☆PC50
is the 50th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 2nd part of "Neo-Verona Arc". In this episode where Romeo dies and Juliet/Cure Amaterasu plunged into rage and lose all consciousness and control over herself. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: TBA Full synopsis: After a brief discussion about humans and Orochi's revenge, Juliet expresses her empathy for Orochi for the same mutual hatred towards humans. However, Orochi refuses to listen to her and lashes out on Juliet, saying that all humanity and the Capulet lineage should disappeared. The both Onmyouji-Precures have used the "Supreme Eclipse", Romeo takes the opportunity to attack from behind and pierce Orochi with the sword of the Capulet. Despite Romeo's persistence, Orochi uses her magic to launch the five destroying towers on Earth, destroying the entire area. She shows everyone the summit of where there is an evil core. Thus, the Earth and Takamagahara will be totally destroyed and turned into a hell. Juliet, having lost her left arm after using her White Sun Blast at the third shot, she losing her transformation due her wounds received. When Juliet is about to be killed, it was Romeo who protected her from Orochi but deadly wounded, Romeo kissed Juliet and declared his love, he dies in her arms. Juliet burst into tears while Hermione was defeated and be unable to fight as her Inner Flames was neutralized and could no longer heal her mortal wounds. Overwhelmed by rage, Juliet then become an Inugami while gone to berserk, and Hermione sacrifices herself to bring Juliet back to normal. Realized all the horror she have committed unintentionally, Juliet is deeply shaken by her monstrous transformation and wept from grief. Orochi then tortured a despair-ridden Juliet, and fatally impales her that caused her tragic death. Major Events * Romeo dies and disappears by protected Cure Amaterasu from Orochi, which lead her into rage and lost control herself and become an Inugami. * After Hermione was defeated by Orochi, her Inner Flames were neutralized, could no longer to heal her mortal wounds and lose her eyes at the same time. * TBA Trivia * Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Mana Aida / Cure Heart * Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond * Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko / Ion Fortuna * Genbu / Kurumu Kurono Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei * Abel Nightroad * Tsukune Aono Villains * Orochi Secondary Characters * Seth Nightroad * Mary Spencer * Yukari Sendo * Mizore Shirayuki * Ruby Tojo * Ginei Morioka * Kokoa Shuzen * Joshua Christopher * Satella Harvenheit * Florette / Fiore Harvenheit * Ewan Remington * Edward Hamilton * Amy * Kyohei Tachibana * Tybalt * Antonio * Conrad * Regan * Curio * Francisco * Cordelia * Benvolio De Frescobaldi Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Neo-Verona Arc Category:Battle Cry Saga